


Have a Very Smutty Christmas

by destielshipper67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper67/pseuds/destielshipper67
Summary: Dean and Castiel have sex on Christmas Eve.





	

Hey y'all! Decided that I would write a Destiel Christmas smutfic because I'm going to hell and I need Jesus. Enjoy! 

"Sam, can you grab the star?" Dean asked as he stood on the ladder, grabbing onto the tree for support. Sam easily sat the star on the top of the tree and smirked at Dean. "You know what, screw you asshole." Dean jokingly said as he climbed down off the ladder and stood back, admiring the tree. "I-it's beautiful, Dean." Came a voice from behind the sofa, earning a small jolt from the older Winchester. "Christ babe, next time announce yourself, don’t just pop up out of nowhere." The angel's face drooped. "My apologies, Dean. The tree is very beautiful, though." Dean pulled Cas close to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, gazing at the beautifully decorated tree. Sam stretched his moose arms as he yawned. "Well guys, I'm going to bed, merry Christmas Eve." Sam walked up the stairs of the bunker and was soon out of sight. "Looks like it's just you and me babe." Dean sighed, kissing the angel's temple and pulling him flush against himself. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's, earning a satisfied growl from the hunter." How about a little early Christmas present, beautiful?" Dean picked up the angel with ease and carried him to his room, gently laying him on the bed and pulling his clothes off. He kissed down the angel's body, stopping at his waistline and removing his boxers. Castiel groaned as Dean took his dick in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the shaft and bobbing his head up and down. "Dean, I-I'm.. going to.." Cas stopped and ended his sentence with a moan as he came in Dean's mouth, Dean swallowing and licking his lips. He crawled back up to Castiel's lips and kissed him passionately before removing his own clothes and slipping on a condom. "Ready?" The hunter questioned, lining up with his entrance. Castiel nodded and Dean pushed his length into Castiel's hole. "Even after all the times we've had sex, you're still so tight." Dean groaned as he pushed himself in and out of the angel. The angel groaned, clawing his fingers into the bedsheets as Dean pounded into him. Dean groaned as he came and Cas fell against the bed. Dean laid himself down beside Cas and pulled him to himself so that he was the big spoon. "Merry Christmas, angel. I love you." Dean said, and they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
